


November

by fides_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fides_sam/pseuds/fides_sam
Summary: It ends in November and all that is left is Cas standing beside a burning pyre





	

It is a cold November

The trees shed their leaves

They fall dead and brown

Only to decay

And become dust.

 

The November rain falls

Not a heavy torrential rain

Which floods

And with a whipping wind

Bends branches

 

It is a soft rain

With a soothing sound

And collects in small puddles

And falls like tears.

 

The sky is draped

In a blanket of grey

The sun does not show her face

 

Smoke rises from a pyre

For two

The fire burns

Unaffected by the rain

And beside it stands a man

Dressed in a trench coat

Face washed in both rain

And tears

 

The grey rain remains

Until evening comes

The clouds obscure the sunset

And darkness descends.

 

And in the darkness

The light of the stars shine out

 

The man in the trench coat remains

He gazes up towards the sky

 

Two stars shine out brighter than the others

The man smiles

 

And with the sound of wings

Is gone.

 


End file.
